


海子

by thebaldhb



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldhb/pseuds/thebaldhb
Summary: 针对门罗 苔藓 的自取其辱模仿行为……）





	海子

01  
当马龙把一束富贵竹修剪好，从厨房里拿到阳台上的时候，听见汽车引擎和轮胎滚动的声音。他低头也就看见了楼下那辆黑色的吉普车。马龙瞟了一下左腕的手表，四点不到一刻。这一次张继科掌握的时间还算是妥帖，没有让他在这日奇异的消磨里对晚餐做出错误的决定。  
他们今晚大概能拥有很好的一餐，马龙想。  
马龙这些年不带队的时候就回老家，和父亲住在离鞍山一小时车程的海边小城。这儿的大部分海湾被缓慢的工业进程占据，小部分归属为数不多居民的管辖，无论如何，充满马龙最渴望的平静。他退役之后只想要一些仅仅属于自己的安静，放空脑袋不再绞尽脑汁只为赢下一局比赛，即使开始被遗忘也在所不惜。  
住在这的时候他早上会运动一会儿，在海边跑步或只是散步，除此之外，马龙的一天就是生活所能表现的最简单的样子：照看屋子，照看父亲，做饭吃饭，电视上的体育或新闻。夏天的傍晚居民都会去海边的人行道散步，在直道上就一直走，当走到被树环起的圆形间隔，就停下来休息一会。这是他们最大型的约定俗成的群体娱乐活动，包含了海风，儿童玩具，少许交流和大量沉默。  
所以当张继科把车开进居民区，在空旷的停车位上放肆停下时产生的声音，足够传到住在三楼的马龙身边。张继科和他的女友从车上下来，又淅淅沥沥地把所有东西拿在手上时，马龙没有离开阳台，他只是稍微后退了一步，仍垂着眼睛把楼下的场景收在眼里。  
“用打电话给他吗？”女人拿了自己的包和两个纸袋，问。  
“不用，敲门就行，三楼。他在的。”张继科关了车，把剩下的东西拿在手里，抬头扫了一眼三楼的几扇窗户。他擦着女人的身体越过她，走进楼门。

到二楼的时候张继科的女友问他：“你们，是怎么认识的来着？”  
“发小。”张继科这么说，他以为自己早就说过了。

门铃吱呀呀响起的时候马龙还在刚才的位置，他抬头，父亲房间里也传出一些声音，比他的反应还快一些。  
“来了！”马龙说，他把手在衣服上擦了擦。  
于是他面对男人和女人，马龙向他们笑笑，“来了啊。”  
“嗯，来了。”张继科回答他，走进屋子，把礼物放在茶几和地上。马龙和女人握手，听她说了自己的名字，三个字，文文静静的。他也说了他的，又说幸会。女人不高，像是有点紧张，笑起来的时候眼睛的弧度很灵巧漂亮。  
“每次来你这儿都感觉社会文明起码倒退三十年。”张继科说，没看马龙，只是拿了袋子里的一瓶酒走进了马龙父亲的房间。“你少让他喝点。”马龙转头忙说。  
他父亲也叫张继科名字的后两个字，再加一个翘舌尾音，张继科叫他父亲老爷子。马龙听着里屋开始的寒暄，还有刚才张继科对这个城市的抱怨，让马龙觉得每一年张继科来他家的时候开头总是一模一样，说的话都八九不离十。所以每次当他重新见到张继科的时刻，都是一年中他对他最陌生的节点，就像他们之间那些充满爱的年岁从未存在。而当张继科和他的女友们离开之后，时间造成的遗忘又会让老友的样子重新鲜活熟悉。  
张继科和马龙每年都且只见一面，有时候三天，最多不超过五天，张继科会在马龙家住下。他通常与此时段陪伴着他的女人同行，马龙不常见到同一个人两次。  
马龙从来也没能理顺清楚他们长此以往所坚持的到底是什么性质的拜访。

02  
张继科可能是真的觉得马龙在这儿像在山区里似的生活得艰苦，虽然每年只见一次，他每次都会像抗震救灾一样带来礼物。吃的喝的甚至穿的，给老爷子的酒和给马龙的鸭脖。  
马龙本来准备做螃蟹，但张继科突然拉拢了他父亲说不如吃火锅，他总是想一出是一出。马龙笑笑说行，“但得现去超市。”  
张继科一摸兜里车钥匙说那走呗。女人说我跟你们去吧。马龙犹豫了一下，“你们去吧，我陪我爸。”  
“去吧去吧。”父亲正坐在沙发上看电视，他慢慢地挥挥手，“年轻人还是多一起待着。”张继科就笑了，头发都开始变灰以后大概只有老友的父亲还会用这个词叫他们。“昂，走吧马龙，我又不知道你要吃什么。”

他们又回到了车上。马龙坐了后排驾驶座后面的位置，他靠在靠背上时能在那方镜子里看见张继科看着道路的眼睛直到颧骨上的痣。  
一路上几乎都是张继科的女友在说话，这主要是因为其余二人没做出改变沉默的尝试。女人说她小时候也打过乒乓球，看过马龙的比赛，这么久以后看见他真人感觉很奇妙。她可以算是自来熟，从座位上转过身体作着手势给马龙说话。马龙笑着应她。  
她年轻，看上去很真诚也很快乐，这让马龙已经开始感到遗憾。张继科配不上她，马龙还是这样想，因为整个故事的轮回，俗套的重复。  
他仍祈望张继科能快些安家立业——在一个离他遥远的地方，干燥的内陆城市，绝不靠海，和一个他从未谋面的女人——从此不再来烦扰他的人生。他不稳定的状态总像远方模糊跳动的地平线，让马龙感到不愿去想的可能性在其后闪烁。他的父亲都习惯了张继科的游戏人生，只是也许老人更容易做到宽容。  
车镜里的那只眼睛抬起来对上他的目光，很快又移开。

三个人走到二楼正找一次性纸杯，女人看了一眼推车突然说忘记拿腐竹。她看了一眼张继科，“我回去拿。”  
“去吧。”张继科正专心致志对购物车负责，“我们去拿纸杯，你拿了回来去卖酒的地方找我们。”

在马龙看着纸杯上不同的花纹时，张继科对他说：“我其实要跟她分手了。最近认识了另一个女孩，把我的魂都，马龙，你知道的，我说不定会娶她。”  
张继科拿起又放下一包粉色和蓝色的生日蜡烛，语气烂漫又心不在焉。  
于是马龙又必须听取一个出轨的故事。在张继科身上用这个词真是对他严苛了，马龙有些尖刻地想，这也许对他来说不算僭越了什么应有的规则，因为他在心里从不觉得自己属于过什么轨道。  
张继科只是个不好不坏的普通人，与他同岁。马龙猜测张继科的吸引力大致与他轻飘飘的生活状态互相成就。他叹了口气，“你什么时候能长大啊，继科。”  
“你要看她的照片吗？”  
马龙摇头，他选了一种蓝色条纹的杯子放进推车。  
张继科看着他，耸耸肩笑了。“长大是，做和你一样的人吗？”他问，把手机屏幕按灭了放回口袋里，又抬起同一只手，用手指短暂地碰触了马龙的侧脸。马龙转过脸看着他。一个理货员从货架的远处走过来，张继科收回手。

马龙每次看见张继科类似的态度时会感到厌恶，而再过一段时间就会把它忘掉，剩下的又成了爱意。就像每一层海浪那样拍打，循环往复随潮汐起落，也是同样的力量把石头粉碎成沙。  
不过那些细碎的爱意对现在的马龙不再有什么实际意义，他早就对它们无所作为了。他把它们装进纸箱里，放在脑子角落的架子上直到积满灰尘。

03  
洋葱被煎熟的味道变得柔软圆润，像张继科一样。你有时候觉得他确实在长大，马龙还记得这个男人年轻时的坏脾气。而现在张继科更常笑，眼神温和，像是已经对人和生活驾轻就熟。  
三个人在厨房里准备食材的时候气氛很好，他们开始喝葡萄酒，女人看起来更开心了一些。马龙一直在关注她的情绪，从超市回程开始，他说了更多的话。马龙觉得自己可能是在代替张继科感到愧疚，可若如此，他又要质疑自己这些想法的合理性。  
最后的余晖消失的时候火锅开始沸腾，这确实是一个适宜吃火锅的好的傍晚。女人给张继科套上了一件亮桃红色的广告围裙，拿出手机拍照片，和马龙一起笑得无法停止。  
马龙的父亲吃好就回屋休息了，等晚饭结束他们一起收拾餐桌。马龙倒掉锅底，听见关门的声音，他回到厨房。女人背对他，双手撑在洗手池边微微低着头。  
“他出去接电话了。”女人转过身给了马龙一个很勉强的微笑，酒精让掩饰心情的行为不再便捷，她开始洗碗。马龙说还是我来吧，远来是客。提议被接受了，他拿过海绵。  
女人把手擦净，背对窗户靠在碗柜上。  
“他会离开我的，是吗？”  
马龙笑笑，“别乱想。他只不过是去打个电话。”  
女人先是张嘴，又摇摇头，放弃了很多无用的话。她揉揉眼睛，小声说：“可是我真的很爱他。”  
“我知道的。”马龙把筷子放回原位，把水流开大了些。  
“我知道他有过很多女朋友。”女人看着马龙，“每个我们也许都觉得自己是最后的那个。”  
她给自己又倒了小半杯干红，继续说：“…可凭什么呢。”  
马龙把水池和手擦干净，递过去一张纸巾。“哦，谢谢。”女人接过来，使用它，然后继续嘟囔着自己零碎的言语。  
“可能我应该先离开他。他这样的人会从一艘船到另一艘，在所有的海上航行，至死不靠岸。”  
马龙又笑了：“这谁也说不准。”他拿起酒杯和酒瓶，“穿上外套，我们去露台坐会吧。这儿能看见很多星星。”  
这片露台是这栋建筑特殊的地方，它其实是楼体更低矮部分的顶端，同时也是只有三楼能够进入的一片空地。马龙在这儿花了不少心思，所以现在这里有了一张沙发，几个椅子，地灯，绿色植物组成的矮墙作为边界，甚至有一小片被很照料得很好的菜园。小番茄在枝头垂着，由绿变红。  
女人坐下来，对园子赞叹不已，说他很会生活。  
柔和的光，海边味道的风。马龙听着她讲她的工作，家庭，她和张继科的故事。差不多半小时过去，张继科回来了。他拿了一枝花，足够完整舒展，不像来自野外，也不像属于花店。张继科把花放在女友手里的时候，一切光都熄灭了。  
“停电了。”马龙说，“这个时间有时会这样。”  
“我有这么晦气吗？”张继科抱怨。  
“有。我去拿蜡烛。”马龙站起来。  
马龙去父亲的房间看了一眼，又去客厅的柜子找到蜡烛。他回到露台的时候，那对情侣正在一个星夜下的拥抱里轻轻摇晃。他们看到他就分开了，年轻女人向他用比之前多了点自信的害羞向他笑。  
马龙感到心里很柔软，他把蜡烛递给张继科。张继科点燃它，又点燃一支烟。  
火光蓬然亮起的时候，张继科沉静的半脸变得很明亮，睫毛和鼻子的阴影重重投在另一侧。那只是一刹，随后烟漫进画面。马龙想到古房的雕梁，教堂的拱顶。

听着两人断续说话，仰躺着的马龙试图看见更暗的星星，他在这个过程里睡着了，直到张继科叫醒他。  
“马龙。”他听见，睁开眼看见张继科蹲在他身边，双手搁在扶手上，食指点着他的脸。  
“起床了。”他的朋友以一个逗趣的语调低低地说。  
“几点了？”马龙下意识地问，感觉肩膀有点着凉。  
“重要吗？”张继科笑了。“十一点多吧。”  
在如此的距离就着夜色与火光看进一双眼睛，让仍有睡意的马龙觉得自己在看着另一个人的灵魂。所以他相信了张继科真的不会变老。有的人就这样，通晓了世间所有的俗气与糟糕的故事，不去长大也就永远年青。

04  
第二天一早马龙起床的时候张继科和他的女友都不在，老友留下了便条，如他说的老派生活方式。他说他们去海边看日出了，临时决定所以不打扰马龙休息，他们会在午饭前回来，张继科做饭。  
马龙告诉父亲，问他中午吃螃蟹好吗，还有要不要出去走走。

很多年以前，他们在一个假期也去过青岛的海边。他们没租阳伞，张继科拽着他在海水里胡闹，太阳下暴晒。结果到最后平日不怎么在室外活动的马龙肩膀额头都晒伤了。  
晚上男孩们坐在石滩上喝同一瓶很便宜的葡萄酒，张继科给他涂上一些芦荟胶，挺突然地解释起来。  
“因为我昨天做了个梦，”张继科说，海浪的声音和着他的句首句末，“一切都是白色的，你在我身边走，光照在你身上。你越来越白，直到透明，最后就轻飘飘的消失了。”  
想明白张继科在说什么之后马龙就感觉不到皮肤的刺痛了，他也不知道为什么很害羞。张继科的指尖在他皮肤上摩擦，手掌上握球拍起的茧子偶尔蹭到马龙的胳膊。那是多年轻的时候。

也许马龙从来是个害怕错过的人，心里谨小慎微。他觉得一生的爱人已经经过，相信能让自己胜利的战术只在年少的妄想里存在过，他不知道什么是最适合自己的事情，也没人告诉过他应当如何。所以多年来自己摸索的前路总有着如此那般缺憾的可能。他相信命定存在，可从没有底气在眼中的光明熄灭以前做出了全部甚至哪怕一个正确的回答。

在那以后的很长一段时间里，马龙总觉得走路时会听见沙粒在拖鞋底与地板间摩擦的声音。直到在他把房间的内容打包成以纸为皮肤的方块，发现了自己的床下有很多沙子。  
真的很多，以至于可以用充满来形容。可那些沙子又很规矩地蜷缩在床底的阴影里，不至于被每日在上安眠的人发觉，像长了太高的二年级学生。  
马龙参不透此举的含义，但他当然立刻知道是谁做的。  
马龙怀疑张继科做事从来没有原因和逻辑，他像一团积云一围混沌，像不断变化的磁场，于是稳步前行的人被他引向歧路，迷失归途。  
房间里都是纸箱。  
他应该如何处理那些沙子？它们是怎么被那个男人从哪片海域毫无痕迹地移动到这里的？他用了海边拾来的矿泉水瓶吗？亦或会有贝壳的残片留在他的衣袋里，他的黑色吉普车的后备箱的垫子下？  
马龙在床边坐下，手伸进那片沙子里，听见海的声音。他在一个平淡的时刻，太阳未落，也非初升，只是在天上如停滞般行走。他永远无法明晓自己的心，爱和不爱，就像理解不了月亮，数不清每一滴海水或沙粒。  
这就是张继科让他明白的事情。

终


End file.
